Love Is A Strange Thing
by Pichufan1
Summary: In the Pokemon world, there's a quiet little town called Nowa. Nowa is all normal..But not for long. Warning: Gore!
1. Chapter 1

~Love Is A Strange Thing~

Scenario 1

Angelina waved by to Erin as he waved back, heading toward his house with his little Charmeleon trotting after him. Angelina's Swellow flew beside her, silent.

Angelina wasn't the prettiest girl you've seen. She would probably be the _least_ of all attracting teens. Angelina was a mere 15-year-old girl, living in a small town called Nowa in the Pokemon World. This girl has slightly messy obsidian black hair that went to her hips. She wore glasses, a red and black checkered skirt, a white shirt and black vest, and her shoes were plain brown, which were also a bit dirty. Her eyes were always a hazy blue. She was nice once you get to know her, but usually, she hostile and snappy. Frequently Angelina and her Swellow get bullied time after time.

Erin was a nice, popular bot on the other hand. He and his strong Charmeleon were very popular, especially amongst the ladies. He had nice, soft, short blonde hair. His usual wear was a white sweatshirt and black blue jeans with white sneakers. Behind some strands of blonde hair were handsome green eyes. He was nice and kind, strong and smart, practically every girl's dream. Or was he?

About 2 months ago, Angelina had asked Erin if they could be boyfriend and girlfriend. Angelina's Swellow strangely acted rude toward this offer, and greatly despised it. Erin's Charmeleon did not care one bit. Erin strangely, but gladly, accepted the offer.

Today was February 12th, and only another month of school left.

All year around, the weather in Nowa was nice and warm except on some nights, where it'd be a bit chilly. It was a perfect little town, with the best weather, no storms or such, light and peaceful rains, everything one could imagine. There was even a small lake in the middle of the forest that was on the sides of the town. The older houses of this village were made of brick or wood, but the newer ones were more well-built.

The wind was blowing slightly, and the warm air was absolutely relaxing. Luckily for Angelina, she had no homework for today, so the rest of today was for her and Swellow only!

Angelina smiled at Swellow. "Come on, my friend! Where do you wanna go?"

Swellow looked at Angelina tenderly. _Anywhere where you wanna go, Angel. _

Angelina twirled around. "Let's go see if that bush by the lake is ready for the berries! I've been dying to have some of them."

Swellow fluttered his wings in approval.

The forest had many trails to it for hikers and wanderers. This forest was made up mostly of tall trees that shut out most of the light. But, in the noon time, it was perfect for walking around. The Pokemon there were friendly too. You could pick up a Caterpie and hug it without getting attacked by its mother. The Pokemon there were very smart, smart enough to know right from wrong, or danger from safety.

But, the thick overgrow wasn't as pleasant as it sounded. There were many many dark things about this forest. Angelina had heard many stories from her grandmother. He grandma always says to not go into the forest, but of course, Angelina rebelled.

The stories were dark and disturbing.

"About 20 years ago," her Oni-baba said, "There was some sort of accident with a Pokemon...Ah, I remember reading it in the news! A couple about your age was walking in that forest, hoping to catch a glimpse of the rumored forest Pokemon. But, it was dark, and they strayed too far. They were lost, and couldn't find their way out. Oh, they KNEW of the dangers of being out after curfew, they KNEW they were in trouble, when they couldn't find their way out of the forest! Now..Er..Ah, yes...They began walking around. They were smart enough of taking the liberty of bringing something with them...It was a briefcase, full of note books and pencils, and even a textbook." By now, Angelina guessed it was a romantic study date. "They took notes of what they were doing, of what they saw, hoping to get praised by their mentor, as it said in the notes! Now, after speaking of some sort of plants, the notes stopped. But, only their writing stopped. There was more on the piece of paper. When the police got calls from the parents of their missing children, they searched here first, for they had information on where they were going. What is even more peculiar, the information had not come from their parents, but from an anonymous caller! So, the police went into the forest and searched for the two...Boy, were they out far! They were almost in the boundaries of another city! The scary thing was, when the police found them, the girl's stomach was clawed out some organs were missing. Her lover's face was torn off, dried blood covering his body. There were two Poke-Balls. One was crushed and cracked, and a small little Togepi was laying beside it, all bloody and battered. Luckily, the poor dear was barely alive! That Pokemon was beside the girl. Oh..But the second Poke-Ball beside the man...Is was opened. It was not scratched. It was in perfect condition. Oh my..But the scene outside the Poke-Ball! The poor, poor Buizel..Oh, it was terrible! There was a huge bloody gash on its stomach, and one of its tail was torn clean off!It was such a horrible scene. It was so disturbing and disgusting! Ah..There's your mother, with the tea.."

On the outside, Angelina was listening contently. On the inside, her feelings were mixed with horror, pity, and satisfaction. She did not do the crime, but the thoughts and pictures of the whole scene was so..enjoyable to her! Also, after their her mother left, her grandmother revealed that the footprint of an Ursaring was found near the accident, and also on a piece of notebook paper. It was on the same page of the notes.

Angelina walked carefully as she remembered the stories. Swellow flew by her closely, a bit nervous of the forest.

Another story was the story of demons.

"Ah..Now, this may just be folklore, but I believe in it!" Her grandmother had once said. "Demons, ah yes, demons! Demons in the form of Pokemon, or Pokemon controlled by demons, or even Pokemon Demons! Only those hellish creatures roam the strangest of places...The live in that forest over yonder, you know, Angelina. That's why I say stay away! Who knows what they could do to you! Oh! That reminds me of a story..."

"I will always remember this! It was from my younger days...About when I was about 8 or 9. It was my older sister, a couple of friends, the science teacher, and me. We were all going on a hike through the forest together, learning of certain Pokemon and plants and berries, all that kind of knowledge. Well, that day felt a bit odd. I knew none of the stories of this forest, either, nor did my sister. Anyways, that day felt strange, especially with the odd wind and gray skies. We thought we were in for a rain, but the teacher didn't mind. So, as we were walking, Gregory, the boy behind me, kept on remarking he kept on hearing things. He said it in such a serious and scared voice, I thought he was joking! He was such a clown...I never knew what sis saw in him...Oh, I got off track! Let's see...Ah, yes. I told him something of the lines of, 'You must be kidding me! I hear nothing. Tell sempai that.' He told the teacher, but they didn't believe him. The poor boy..Now that I look back, he was scared to death! But, after that, he kept close to me in fear, since he was the last in line. After the teacher told us about the Lansat Berry..or was it the Oran? I don't recall, but then, it started to sprinkle. The teacher didn't want us catching a cold, so they said we should all go back."

"The wind was picking up a bit, but most of us were walking calmly. Gregory started to 'freak out'. He said the voices called his name, and they wanted him to come to them. He said they were lonely, they wanted a friend. He felt sorry for them, but didn't know what to do. They also bribed him, saying that one of their Pokemon was hurt and he needed to help them, or he would have a lot of fun. I told him to stay close. Even sis was looking back at him, seeing if he was all right. After a minute, I knew were were almost out. But Gregory said 'The voices! They're coming closer, please, help me! They say they don't want me to leave!' I felt so sorry for him...But, I didn't know what to do. I told him everything would be all right. He just bit his lip and kept quiet, crying. I told him to go tell the teacher, but he insisted not to, for the 'people and their Pokemon' would hurt us if we did. By now, I was getting freaked out. But soon after that, we were out of the forest. I turned around to congratulate Gregory on being brave, but..He was gone! He was nowhere! I screamed, and the teacher and the others came over to me. It was just so weird. But it gets even horrifying! The teacher insisted we go to tell his parents. I was crying and sobbing, for I felt him cling onto my shoulders, but the next second, we he was gone! It felt as if something took him away. So, anyways, we went to see his parents to tell them about it all, and hope we could get a search party. But you know what?" Oni-baba took in a deep breath, her eyes wide, making the suspense almost unbearable. She raised her arms. "He was there! He was there! He was there the whole time at their house! The parents insisted he hadn't snuck out. We and the parents thought we were all insane! It was just scary, the fact that we ALL saw him, that he was there when we were walking! I could feel his heart pounding in fear. Was it all an illusion? Or was it, a dem-" Suddenly, the story stopped as Angelina's father came in, laughing about the story he had heard from the kitchen when he was drinking coffee with his Blastoise.

The sky was a bright blue, and there were barely any clouds in the sky. Today, light was plentiful in the forest.

Angelina smiled again at Swellow. "Ah, what a nice say!~ Don't you think so?"

Swellow nodded in agreement.

Angelina suddenly pointed forward. "Oh, look! There's the Oran Tree, so we're already to the lake. Come on!~"

Angelina darted forward, with Swellow following her with ease. Angelina jumped over an object, and panted as she landed on the dirt, close to the small lake.

It was more between a pond and a lake to some. The water was shimmering. If you looked closely, you could see the Goldeen and Magikarp, and the algae in it.

Swellow looked down at what Angelina jumped over, always forgetting what it was. Ah, of course. It was the carcass of a dead Weedle. She had jumped ON it before on accident, and she will never forget that. It seems like everywhere you go, there is something gory. No, not really. Maybe there's probably a dead Rattata on the road, or a dead bug here and there, but nothing major every happens, just like in our world.

Angelina put her hands on her small hips. "Hmph, darn..Someone already took the berries! This sucks..Maybe I could ask mom for some money to buy some..How does that sound?"Angelina looked at Swellow as it floated beside her. He nodded.

Angelina walked happily out of her house, holding about 50 Poke-Cents in the palm of her hand. That was just enough to buy about 5 berries, one where she would split in half.

Swellow could taste the berries right now!

Angelina turned to her right, and went down the crowded concrete road. All around her were stands full of food and other goods, with people rushing about. It wasn't too crowded, like a city, nor was it barren, like some parts of the country.

Angelina was at the berry stand when all of the sudden Swellow squawked. He had seen something that Angelina had not seen.

Angelina bought the berries in a hurry, gave the vendor the change, and turned toward what Swellow was concerned at. Ahead, about a dozen yards, was Erin! What was he doing here?

But, Swellow had seen something more than Erin, but the evidence was gone.

Angelina smiled. "Aw, that's sweet of you to tell me that Erin was over there!" Angelina smiled and grabbed Swellow and hugged him.

Swellow felt sad that Angelina was such an idiot, but he enjoyed the hug. She rarely gave him any hug, let alone a pat on the head.

After the quick hug, Angelina ran to Erin. Swellow followed after her, but in no hurry.

Erin jumped at the sound of Angelina, and the Yakitori in his hand almost fell. He smiled at Angelina nervously. "Oh, hi, Angelina..I-I didn't know you were here...," He said.

Angelina smiled, but knew something was up. "I just came here to get a snack for Swellow and I." Angelina smiled at Erin. Of course, it was a fake smile. Angelina had these feelings that he was acting strangely.

"Oh, really? That's great.."

Angelina then noticed something. He's never eaten Yakitori by her knowledge, and his Charmeleon is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey...Erin..," Angelina said, "I didn't know you like Yakitori."

Erin got a cold sweat. "I-I do, didn't you know that? I love it!"

_Liar..._Angelina thought. "Hm, then I know what to get you if we ever go out to eat or something.." Angelina giggled.

Erin smiled. "Well...I better be off..Mom wants me back at the house soon."

Suddenly, the wind blew, and some clouds moved in.

Angelina stood there. "Yeah..My father said we were suppose to have a small storm..Funny how the weather here can change so quickly.." Angelina said this with deep, emotionless eyes, and she practically almost whispered this.

Erin turned around, and quickly waved bye the Angelina.

"Stop."

Erin looked back at Angelina. Her Swellow was by her, staring at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

Angelina pointed to the right of her. "Your house it that way."

Angelina pounded her fist against her desk, just barely missing her laptop. "Damn him! I just KNOW he hiding something!"

Swellow sat on Angelina's bed. He was wrapped up in the pink covers that were decorated with Clefairy designs, and laying on a Politoed pillow.

Angelina's room was small. It was a normal rectangle shaped room. The wallpaper was white, just plain white. In on corner was the bed, with the computer desk in front of it in the other corner. To the left of the bed was a bookcase full of books, and a wooden dresser. On top of the dresser was a TV.

The floor was a very soft, white carpet. If you laid down on the bed and leaned your head just a bit to see the wall behind you, you'd see posters of famous Gym Leaders and Pokemon. One poster was a poster of Roark and Brock. Another poster was a calm scene of Bellossom and Shaymin.

Angelina sat in the plastic blue chair in front of her computer desk. The laptop was opened, and logged onto PokeBook. She had not touched anything else after logging on when she went into a fury. Her glasses sat on the carpet, smashed to bits. Her favorite Piplup pillow was torn to shreds, and now in the waste basket beside her desk. Swellow was not trembling in fear, for she had done this before. If only he could talk! She doesn't understand him...

Angelina sighed. "Well...I suppose all relationships have bumps..He loves me..."

Swellow rolled his eyes.

Angelia smashed her fish against the desk one last time, as she panted and almost hyperventilated. "H-He does like me...There's nothing funny about this, right Swellow? Right?" The mess of a teenage girl looked at Swellow, her hair tangled and messy.

Swellow nodded in assurance.

Angelina smiled. "T-Thanks, Swellow...Thank you..I know I can always count on you...I know I can always, always, trust you..."

Angelina got up from her desk, with her night gown flowing after her. She laid down on her bed, not bothering to close her laptop.

"I think I'm going to sleep, Swellow..." Angelina closed her eyes.

Swellow peered at the laptop, and saw the time was just about to tick 7.

Swellow opened his eyes first as the the came in from the window in Angelina's room. The pink curtains made everything look pink. Angelina probably got on the internet while Swellow was sleeping, for it was on and not hibernating. The time was 7:30, just enough time to get dressed, eat, and head to school, since it started at 8.

The school in Nowa wasn't so big. There was a small Elementary, a small Middle School, and a small High School, where Angelina would be going. It didn't take very long to get there, and since everything was so close, the students could walk to school. Then again, the schools couldn't afford buses.

Angelina got dressed, grabbed her small shoulder bag, and headed out the door of her house with Swellow. She didn't care for eating breakfast. She wanted to hurry up and catch up with Erin.

The air was warm, but the wind was blowing again. Strangely, it had not rained yet.

Angelina walked down the somewhat busy street. There was an old lady outside, sitting on a chair, talking to a little boy. On Angelina's right, there were many houses, and a Peddler just passed her on her left.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Angelina spun around, and Swellow chirped. It was Erin, with a nice smile on his face.

"Hi, Angelina," He said, in a calm tone. Then, he held out his hand. Inside of it was a small heart-shaped piece of chocolate crapped in foil. "This is for you."

Angelina smiled and took the candy. Then, she hugged him. "Thank you!~"

_Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all, _Angelina thought.

Swellow thought differently.

All was well for Angelina until lunch that day. The whole part of the day was nice and great. She NEVER felt better! Oh, but lunch. Lunch time was where the bomb blew, where she snapped.

At lunch, everyone sat either outside of in the cafeteria eating their lunch. Since it was nice outside, Angelina decided to sit down by her favorite tree behind the school. Some people were out there too, either playing or chatting.

Angelina finished her small bento meal quickly. "Mmm, that was good. Swellow, you sure have a good taste in picking rice." Angelina smiled at Swellow, who was eating an apple.

Swellow nodded in happiness.

Angelina got up. "Swellow, I'll be right back, you stay here. I gotta throw away my trash. Man, wish they would have a trash can back here..."

Angelina picked up her trash, and made her way over to the other side of the school, where a crowd of people were. She almost literally threw her trash in the can when she saw something surprising.

There, on a bench close to the door that lead inside, was Erin and another girl! Angelina just knew something was up!

Erin and the blonde headed girl were holding hands, and the girl was blushing as Erin talked to her. His Charmeleon was patting its stomach as the girl's Beautifly hovered over it.

Right then, right there, all the rage built up, all the jealously let loose. Angelina _screamed_ so hard!

Everyone looked at her. Erin jumped and almost fell off the bench, while the other girl just watched.

Angelina's eyes were bloodshot from the oncoming flow of tears. Her hands were clenched into fists, with her knuckles whiter than snow. Her teeth were bare.

Swellow well heard the scream, and flew as fast as he could to Angelina. He stopped about a meter away from her.

Everything was still. Everything was silent. No on even _dared_ to move. Even the wind had stopped.

Suddenly, Angelina moved closer and closer to the two. There were some gasps and 'ooh' in the crowd. Swellow even heard an 'Aw, shit! He's getting it!'

Angelina spoke through clenched teeth. "Who...IS..THIS?"

Erin couldn't speak. He was busted. Even his Charmeleon was scared.

The girl looked back at Angelina, then to Erin.

Suddenly, Angelina went straight up to Erin, kicked him in the stomach, and punched him in the head. She began beating him up!

The Charmeleon didn't know what to do, and the girl had wimped out and ran away.

There was an uproar from the crowd, and suddenly the principal came to the rescue.

Angelina sat in the principal's office, with her head down. She was still angry and unstable.

Erin sat beside her, scared.

Swellow and Charmeleon were in their Poke-Balls.

The stuffy air in the office was making it hard to cry and breathe.

The principal sat in his chair, by his desk, facing the two.

"We're in for a _long_ talk."

Angelina laid on her bed, crying.

She had got suspended for 2 days. She was also crying because of Erin.

But before she left the office, he said "I'm so sorry, Angelina."

It gave Angelina hope that they were not over.

But, then she remembered...

The market. He never loved Yakitori, that girl did.

The school. They were together, as boyfriend and girlfriend. He had cheated on her! And Angelina was furious.

And before those events, there were many many others where he had lied to Angelina, where he had faked that smile, faked everything he had done for Angelina!

Angelina started laughing. She started laughing psychotically.

Swellow looked at her strangely. _What the..._

Angelina stopped laughing for a second. "Ha...It was all so useless..."

Swellow felt sorry for Angelina, and nudged her with his head. She came back to reality, but only for a short while.

Angelina sighed. "I..i just need to calm down...He was my first boyfriend, anyways."

Swellow smiled on the inside, and jumped onto the desk. There, her pecked at the remote to the TV. This was a mistake. A big mistake.

Angelina took this hint, got up from her bed, and took the remote and turned on the TV.

This was peculiar.

Last night before she went on the computer, the TV channel was on her favorite anime channel. Now, it was on the News.

They didn't reset their TV's, her relatives didn't use her TV since they all had one, and Swellow didn't use it because he had no need to. But Angelina didn't take this fatal clue. She didn't take the clue, something was wrong.

The TV turned on.

Right now, there was the host talking about a recent murder.

Angelina walked down the stairs and into her cozy living room, where her mother was. Swellow floated after.

"Hey, mommy, can I go visit Bachan?" Angelina fluttered her eye lashes, trying to play nice.

Her mother sipped her tea, and looked at Angelina. "You know you are in trouble, young lady."

Angelina begged her mother. "Please, mom? Please? It'll help me unwind, and forget about what happened."

Her mother sighed. "If you go, I will be coming too."

Angelina smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"But only for a while. We can't stay all night. I'll call your father..." Her mother's voice drifted off as Angelina thought of something.

The walk to Angelina's grandmother's house was a short one, since it was just barely a block away.

When they arrived, the old frail lady greeted them.

"Come in, come in! What a surprise! Ah, you know I always like visitors!" She waved her hands for them to come inside the house.

"Hi, Bachan!" Angelina said with a sweet tone.

The lady smiled. "Well, if it isn't my cute granddaughter! And her string Swellow! Sit down sit down, I'll make some tea."

Her mother smiled. "I must go to the restroom for a second."

Angelina sat alone in the living room until her Bachan came back.

"Here you go, my dear." She handed Angelina a small cup of her least favorite tea. She also set a plate of dried fruit for Swellow, who didn't touch a thing as he sat next to Angelina.

Angelina sipped her tea, pretending to like it. "So...Bachan..."

The elder looked up from her tea. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Angelina set down her cup and played with her thumbs. "Um..Well..Ah! How about you tell me a story? You know a lot of stories."

Her grandmother nodded. "I do! What do you want to hear?"

"Um...How about a story about demons, or something of that genre?" Swellow looked up Angelina curiously.

"Of course, of course! I know lots of those. Let me see...Ah! You know, some Pokemon are quite demonic. Most of them are dark types, and so on...There were also rituals where the Pokemon..."

Angelina was satisfied. She was content. It was her turn to get back at Erin.

The walk home was longer than expected. Angelina wanted to get home as soon as she could, but she didn't want to seem strange.

The wind was howling, and the trees around her swayed. The sunset was occurring, but you couldn't see the sun due to the clouds.

"Oh my, what wind!" Her mother remarked.

Angelina nodded. "Yeah, I hope we don't get a bad storm."

Swellow stuck by Angelina's side, now very, very afraid of what was about to happen.

The two arrived home, with Angelina's mother waiting for her husband to get back form work.

Angelina ran up to her room quickly, with Swellow after her. She immediately got on her laptop.

Angelina chuckled. "Ha ha, now..."

She knew he was on, very heartbroken. So, Angelina decided to make a little note for him on PokeBook.

_"Hey, Erin. I'm sorry for what I did today...I guess I got a little bit jealous. My parents would be mad at me for this, but, meet me by the Stop Sign by the forest at midnight. I wanna make up with you, please!"_

Angelina sent the messaged.

Seconds later, he replied:

"_Definitely!"_

Angelina looked at Swellow, and closed her laptop. "Come on~" She smiled.

Swellow looked at her with one eye, as he sat in her bed. He got up, very tired.

Angelina was fully dressed in her school clothes. She took her bag from the bed, and stood in front of the window.

"Swellow, remember that HM my mom taught you? Fly? Well, I command you to use Fly to get me from here to the ground. But do it quietly!"

Swellow sighed, and did as he was told. He tried not to make much noise.

Angelina got off Swellow lightly. "Thank you, my friend!" She patted him on the head. "Now...Let us go into the shed.."

Behind their house, just on the borderline of their neighbor's yard, was a small tool shed. Her father used it often, since he was a carpenter. But, it was for small fixes, not big ones. He had an office for that.

Angelina and Swellow made their way over to the tool shed. Angelina opened it without making it creak.

Inside the wooden storage was many many tools, ranging form small screws to giant shovels.

Angelina chuckled lowly. "Swellow...Stay near the door and keep a lookout."

Swellow was about to disobey, when he decided in her mental state, it wasn't the best decision. So, he turned around, and kept his eyes opened.

Angelina walked around a bit, until she picked out some items, even some she might not use. She picked out some small nails, a hammer, a small shovel (the ones people would use for small gardening), a small pair of rusty pliers, a small pocket knife she found in a drawer, some rope, and a mini sledge hammer. She stuff everything in her bag. It was a bit heavy, but Angelina didn't mind.

Angelina and Swellow walked the lonely street on that fateful night. The big street light gave off small light, but making creepy shadows of the two. Everything was dead quiet, except for the steps of Angelina and the flutter of Swellow.

Around her were decorations of Valentine's Day. It crushed Angelina's heart, and made her even crazier.

Swellow was very uneasy. He kept on looking back from the street to Angelina. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't know what she'll do.

The bug-types chirped their mating call as Angelina met up with Erin.

Angelina she embraced him away from the light.

"Angelina! I..I'm so sorry...," Erin said. He was hurt, but not physically.

Angelina smiled creepily, but Erin didn't notice. "I know you're sorry. I am too."

Swellow looked at the two nervously, and he tried to hint Charmeleon something was wrong. But the fire type below him was bored out of his mind, and tired.

Angelina sniffled, and faked it pretty good. "E-Erin...Would you mind..If we all took a walk?" She held his hand and smiled.

Erin nodded. "Of course, Angelina! Come on, Charmeleon." Charmeleon snapped a bit awake. He made a noise, and followed after the two.

Swellow knew where Angelina was taking Erin. To the forest.

Angelina talked and squeezed Erin's hand to distract him. But, she had to contain herself from laughing.

_This is great, this is so great! _She thought.

Swellow's flying began to become abnormal with the sudden rush of fright.

The Charmeleon took no notice to anything, even his surroundings.

Angelina looked at Swellow. She mouthed the word 'now'.

Swellow sighed, and squawked at Angelina.

Angelina was a good actor. "Hm? What is it? You have to go to the bathroom?" Angelina giggled. "Heh..Sorry, Erin, but I'll be right back. Stay by this tree, okay?"

Erin nodded. "I'll wait for you and Swellow anytime, Angelina."

Angelina smiled, and rushed over to a bush a bit away.

Erin sat down by the trunk of the tree, with his Charmeleon by him. The light from his Pokemon's tail.

While Erin was relaxing, Angelina was doing something.

Angelina chuckled as she rummaged through her bag. "Ha ha ha! Yesterday was the 13th...Today is the 14th. Happy Valentine's Day, Erin! She withdrew the Sledge Hammer from her bag. Swellow's eyes widened. "Swellow, make some wind so he won't hear my steps."

Swellow nodded slowly, and flapped his wings, making a strong wind. Then, Angelina slowly made her way over to Erin and Charmeleon.

Erin closed his eyes for a bit, along with Charmeleon.

_He's so gullible! _Angelina thought to herself.

Then, Angelina raised the hammer above her head. It came down on Charmeleon, and then on Erin. Both of them were knocked out.

Swellow tried to stay calm as Angelina ordered him to carry her bag as she dragged both Erin and Charmeleon by the bush they had been to two days before.

When she was done dragging them, she tied both of them to a tree. They faced each other.

Angelina took this liberty to do something horrible no sane person who do. She took out the hammer and nails, and nailed the Charmeleon's head and hands to the tree. She nailed him in the head with the hammer and the nail, so by now and sadly, it was probably already dead. She can't go back now.

She took the pliers out, and Swellow watched in horror.

Angelina tapped Erin's cheek with her hand. "Wakey wakey, Erin! Ha ha!"

Erin fluttered his eyes, and looked up at Angelina. She his the pliers behind her back.

"Angelina? What the...Why am I tied up?"

Angelina got close to his face, but not for a kiss, but to block his eyesight of Charmeleon. "Tell me why. Why did you cheat on me? Why did you even allow us to be boyfriend and girlfriend? Maybe if you answer, your Charmeleon will be saved."

Erin stared into her eyes with fear. "I-I'm sorry, okay? It's just...Sarah asked me out the same day you did, but I couldn't decline her after you. Besides, I only dated you because the guys dared me to."

Angelina's eyes widened. "So...You never really liked me?"

Erin glared. "To be honest, no. You're always so clingy! You're not even pretty."

Tears formed in Angelina's eyes, but then they were replaced with pure hatred.

"I-If that's how it is...," Angelina's voice and face changed, "Then you'll just have to pay for your sins."

Erin struggled and screamed as he say Charmeleon when Angelina moved away.

Angelina laughed. "He's knocked out, but he's still alive! You have to watch in horror as your Pokemon is slowly killed!" Angelina laughed.

Erin closed his eyes, but then was pecked furiously by Swellow. He was forced to watch.

Then, Angelina walked toward the Charmeleon. She turned to look at Erin. "Love is a strange thing. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day." Then, she began bashing the Charmeleon's head with the sledge hammer.

Erin started crying, screaming, and kicking his legs as he watched Angelina beat up the dead Charmeleon.

Angelina laughed. "No one can hear your cries, Erin!" She bashed the mushy head on last time, before panting. Then, she picked up the pliers she dropped, and began picking at the Charmeleon. At first, she started with the head. It was easy to tear, since there was nothing really there anymore besides a cracked skull and the brain. The skin and muscle was a bit tough, but once Angelina put some pressure on it, the blood started rushing out.

Angelina smirked. "The poor Charmeleon~ At least he's not feeling any pain!"

Erin quieted down, because he knew this was the end.

Angelina stopped with the head. She was getting bored.

She took her finger, and picked up some of the blood. She greedily licked it, and looked at Erin and Swellow. "Taste it!"

Swellow almost fainted, and Erin's eyes were like a deer to the headlights of a car.

Angelina pulled out the knife from her bag, and put it near Erin's neck. "Taste it! It's delicious~ And if you do, I might forgive you." She looked at Swellow too. Swellow shook his head, and she shrugged.

Angelina offered her finger to Erin. Erin licked the blood, then with anger, her bit her finger.

Angelina yelped, and glared. "You're smart, you knew I was lying. Fine then!" She took the sledge hammer, and eyed Erin's right leg. "Take...THIS!" She raised the hammer above her head again, and it came smashing down on Erin's leg. He screamed in pain, and Swellow closed his eyes.

Angelina turned, and was now aiming for his stomach. All it took was one hard swing, and Erin coughed out blood.

He looked at Charmeleon. "I..I'll join you soon, buddy..."

Swellow was now freaking out on the inside, but not dared to speak.

Angelina was done with the bloody deed. She had ripped Erin's stomach opened, and even his chest to take out his heart. When she did that, she squeezed it so hard, it burst, and blood squirted everywhere. She did nothing else to Charmeleon.

Angelina yawned. "Ugh..What a workout!" She looked over at Swellow. "I'm about done, then we can go home. But we must be quiet." She untied both Erin and Charmeleon. She then took the Charmeleon gently, and threw it in the water. As she did this, Swellow picked at the bush, hoping for a berry for some comfort.

She did the same thing with Erin. As she threw the two in there, the fish from the pond hungrily ate at the Charmeleon, but didn't touch Erin.

Angelina laughed. "What a bloody mess I am! Come on Swellow, we gotta go home before anyone finds out."

There were no cars out. The evil wind was roaring. Everything was quiet, just as it was before. Except for the girl covered in blood, and the scared Swellow.

Swellow was now concerned about what Angelina was thinking. They were not going toward her house.

All of the sudden, Angelina started crying. The wind stopped, and a car rushed by, not bothering to stop.

"W-What have I done, Swellow?" Angelina said, covering her face. "I..I..I was confused..I was crazy..I killed..I murdered..W-What did I do? What happened to me?" Suddenly the wind started back up. "I..I can't live anymore, if I am a murderer. I can't get away with it, my bag is there! It's evidence! And my fingerprints...the blood...I..I still have one thing.." Angelina reached inside the little pocket in her vest. Inside was the pocket knife.

She looked at Swellow, and kept on walking. "S-Swellow..Forgive me for everything..But I must ask you, do you want to live?"

Swellow nodded his head, afraid of what might happen next.

Angelina sniffled. "Please..Live..Live to the fullest..I want you to know..I'm sorry for everything, and I love you. You're my only friend, your my best friend."

By now, Angelina was a mess. She was hyperventilating and scratching herself.

Angelina took a look at the knife, then at Swellow. "S-Swellow...Go back to mom..." Then, she took the little knife, and stabbed herself to a long and painful death.

_I will never forget you, Angelina. Even though you were sometimes mean to others, you were always nice to me. Masters are suppose to be nice. I hope you rest in peace. You deserve every hint of glistening happiness the other world can give you. Have a good Valentine's Day in the other world, and I hope you're happy. _


	2. Chapter 2

** ~Cooking Time~**

The floor-boards creaked ever so slightly at each step Emily took toward her older sister's bedroom. She has no shoes on her tiny little delicate feet, only socks. She was smart enough, even though only seven of age, to know from past experiences that shoes and floors do not mix well when trying to sneak across.

Emily was only a small, petite little girl trying to have fun with her older sister. She always admired Chelsea. Chelsea was perfect to her in every way. She was so pretty, so nice, so calm and caring for her Pokemon, was a great cook, a great artist, incredibly smart...

But, Chelsea didn't think of herself that way. She immensely despises her younger sibling, even since the day she was born.

Chelsea still remembers that day, the day when Emily was born. It was the worst day of her ten-year-old life. After that day, all her parents cared about was Pokemon, news, bills, and Emily. In her head, she knew that _everything_ was about Emily, no 'buts' about it. If Emily did something bad, Chelsea was blamed. If Emily hurt one of their mother's prized Pokemon, Chelsea was to blame. If Chelsea accomplished something, her parents wouldn't care. If she merely took out the trash, all her parents would say was a blunt 'thank you', nothing more. Of course, Emily always got praised. And the fact that she was always so 'cute' made everything worse.

Emily's little pigtails bobbed up and down as she made her way across the hallway, all the way down, and to the white door of Chelsea's room. She could hear the TV in Chelsea's room on. The audio was muffled, and Emily could only make a few words out. But Emily could also hear her older sister laughing joyfully; she was playing with her Pokemon, of course!

Lucky for Emily, the door was cracked open just a tad. She peaked through, and saw such a cute scene.

Chelsea was on her bed, in her pink Pj's, holding and tickling her Delcatty. The TV was on the Poke Shoppe channel, with an adorable little bracelet on display. The dresser was crowded with makeup and lipstick and all accessories imaginable. Shiny and flashy shirts were scattered about on the floor, along with some ripped jeans.

Emily had been leaning on the door too much, trying to examine everything further. Suddenly, the door gave, and slammed open with a loud thud. Emily shrieked and fell face first on the floor. She wasn't hurt, wasn't crying, but was afraid. She knew she was in trouble now.

Chelsea's Delcatty reacted quickly, and jumped off the bed and growled at Emily, who was covering her face. Chelsea's happy face turned red with anger in a split second. She walked over to Emily, leaning over her with a death stare.

"What are you doing in here?" Chelsea said, trying to scare Emily.

Emily stuttered. "A-Ane!" She tried to pipe joyfully. "I-I just..."

Chelsea glared harder. "You just _what_?" The Delcatty beside her took a step closer to Emily.

Emily gulped, and sat up. "I..I just wanted to know if you wanted to play o-or talk a bit!"

Chelsea sighed, and looked down at Emily. "At this time of the evening? Psh, in your little dreams!"

Emily frowned. "B-But-"

She was interrupted by a rough kick in the stomach by her sister. "No 'buts'! Just get out and leave!" Chelsea said angrily, almost yelling.

Emily gripped her stomach in pain. She nodded. "S-See you tomorrow, Ane...," Emily said, before running off into the darkness of the hallway.

Chelsea groaned, and went back and collapsed on her bed. "Tina, why doesn't she just leave me alone?" She complained to her Delcatty. "I mean, really! That's all she does. 'Perfect' little brat...Drives me freaking insane..."

Tina, the Delcatty, purred and nudged Chelsea's stomach. "Del Del..."

Chelsea smiled slightly, and petted the Pokemon's head. "Don't worry, Tina, I'm okay...One day I'll get revenge on her though..."

The Delcatty smiled. "Del Del!~"

Chelsea laughed. "It'll be so funny! Maybe an exploding cake...or, or, maybe like...hide her stuff or something."

Tina nodded and purred.

Chelsea sighed. "If only I could get away with it, though..."

It was morning, and the smell of a nice breakfast drifted through the air.

Chelsea could hear her little sibling run down the stairs quickly, her tiny little feet making big 'thumbs' on the hard, wooden floor below. The girl's Pokemon followed quickly after their owner, making big or small sounds of their own.

Emily giggled, jumping up to a seat under the big, marble table. Her Lickitung and Skitty chirped happily at her, knowing it was time to eat.

Chelsea frowned, and kept her head turned away; she rather concentrate on her cooking than her sister for now. She was the one who was cooking breakfast this time, not her mother; Though, it was somewhat strange. Their mother hasn't been too social lately as she usually has been. Normally, she'd be talking her mouth off to the two girls; Yet, she's been a bit too quiet.

Chelsea glances over at the living room as she messed with the eggs in the pan slightly. Her mother was just sitting there, reading a book, as if nothing else was going on in the world. The teenager shrugged, and continued on with what she was doing before; cooking.

Emily giggled. "Heh, Ane, Ane! Is it done yet?" Emily whined cutely, her eyes bugging out.

Chelsea glared at the wall, avoiding Emily's eyes. "..Almost, sis...," She said between clenched teeth.

"Aw! Hurry, hurry, Ane! Lu and Tinkles are getting hungry," Emily cooed, looking down at her adorable little Pokemon.

Chelsea grumbled at her sister's reply. Could she not just wait? Just for a few minutes? The teenager shook her head slightly, and continued to concentrate on her task. It was almost done...

Suddenly, Emily diverted her attention to the little Pokemon below her. Her expression had 'puzzled' written all over it. "Huh? Lu, what is the matter?"

Chelsea turned her head slightly to glance; Though, she jumped in shock just as she saw her little sister's Lickitung was right beside her, looking hungry, ravenous, a bit angry, but also avaricious.

The whole room went silent. Their mother carried on with her reading, and didn't seem to mind anything around her. Emily's face grew a bit pale, and she sat in her chair, emotionless.

The chubby Pokemon's eyes flashed red for a quick, motionless second; Only Chelsea could see that, though. Her reaction was not amused. She set down her utensils, turned off the stove briskly, and faced the Lickiting.

Chelsea crossed her arms, and stared icily at the threatening creature below her. "You are not getting all nor any of the food until it's _done_, you got that?" She said, her tone bitter.

Lu grunted lazily, his eyes not only fixed on Chelsea, but the food as well. "Licki Licki!"

Chelsea's eyes darted to Emily quicker than lighting. "Emily!" She growled infuriatingly, "Control your damn Pokemon..."

The petite little girl in the chair shook her head rather nervously. "I-I can't do anything about it, Ane...When Lu's hungry, he needs to eat, or else he gets cranky."

Chelsea rolled her eyes irritatingly. "Ugh, I already _knew_ that, Emily. I mean, get him out of my face so I can actually cook the rest of the meal."

"But-" Emily began, but was interrupted by her Pokemon. Lu growled angrily, and stomped on the ground a few times; which of course got their mother's attention. She didn't do anything about it, really, she just turned her head and watched.

Chelsea moved her hands to her hips, leaned over a bit, and stood her ground. She wasn't going to let some, little Pokemon have it's way. It could just be patient, and wait! "Just go on back to your Emily, and wait. Okay? It's almost done." Her tone this time was calm, but still a hint of anger stuck out.

The Lickiting couldn't possibly take it anymore. He was so hungry, so starved, so famished! Lu gave a loud screech, and jumped up, launching himself at Chelsea. If he could not directly get it, then he'd do anything to take down the obstacles in his path to get what he rightfully deserved.

Chelsea gasped, and screamed at the top of her lungs before she fell backwards and onto the ground, being almost suffocated by the large, obese Lickitung.

Emily nearly flew out of her chair in panic, followed by Tinkles. Their mother yelled, dropped her novel, and ran over to the fight.

Adrenaline rushed through every part of Chelsea's body. Her ears and eyes became aware of everything around her, she was not tired, she could feel and see everything so sharply, it was truly amazing. But she had no time to think, just do.

Lu pounced and threw his tiny little fists at Chelsea, completely outraged. "Lick Licki Licki Licki!" It screeched ferociously, almost piercing the ears of all the humans in the room to where they wouldn't be able to hear for a few seconds.

The sister's mother grabbed the stubby little shoulders and tried to pry off the vicious Pokemon from her daughter. Emily was helping too, by calling her Pokemon's name over and over again, almost beggingly. Eventually, after a very rough fight between all, the Lickitung grew tired, and decided to give up. By then, Chelsea's face was reddened, almost blue, from the weight of such a heavy Pokemon on her. As Lu rolled off of her, Chelsea immediately gasped for air. That was horrible; Being mercilessly attacked by a Pokemon, just for food!

Emily hugged her Pokemon, trying to calm Lu down. Chelsea scampered up in a heartbeat, breathing heavily, and leering furiously at the Lickitung. She couldn't do anything right now. She couldn't hurt it, give it what it deserved...

Chelsea's mother hugged her, then patted her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Chelsea...It's a Pokemon's habit to do something like that."

Though, Chelsea couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother was defending the Pokemon and Emily! She was on the wrong side. But, Chelsea sighed, faked a smile, and nodded. "I'm okay, Mom, just give that s-..Pokemon something to eat."

The noon sun rose high in the sky. Rays of sunlight shined over the land and its people, giving warmth to such creations. The clouds were puffy and snow white, floating about in the endless sea of turquoise blue. The brilliant, bright, green trees flowed softly in the light breeze. Little leaves fell off every so often, and the scene seemed to be in slow motion.

Tina stood proudly beside her master, who was in a wonderful sun dress that matched her hair. Chelsea stretched, and began walking. "Finally, I want to be out of that house and away from that stupid Lickitung...My god, has it ever heard of 'manners'?" The girl grumbled to her Delcatty, whom listened intently.

Chelsea looked up at the sky, the clouds, which blocked most of the sun. She continued to walk, though, not really paying attention to where she was going. "Ugh, I wish Emily would just disappear...Or at least, stop being annoying as hell...," Chelsea continued to complain about her younger sibling, walking more and more quickly with each step. The Delcatty below her nodded and made little 'I know how you feel' or 'Go on' noises.

But then suddenly, Chelsea stopped. They were on a side walk, by a few houses she was quite familiar with; But she saw a few ladies her mother disliked. Chelsea looked around, and moved to the left; She could hear the women, but they could not see or hear her. The teenager snickered evilly, looking at her little Delcatty. "Heh heh, Tina~ Shall we eavesdrop on these adults?" She snickered, looking quite giddy. Tina nodded in agreement, a small smile on her face.

Chelsea positioned herself, leaning just ever so slightly. "..."

There were three women; One, which was adorned in pink and fancy wear, while the other two were in blue and white, most likely twins.

The pink woman snorted. "Huff! Ghosts? Spirits? Curses? I don't believe this filth!" Her eyes squinted angrily at the sign in front of her; It was a bus sign. Apparently they were awaiting the noon bus.

One of the twins nodded, and giggled. "Yeah! It's all because of this 'hidden murder' a year ago." Her twin nodded, and they continued to laugh.

The third woman hit the twins lightly with her purse. "Oh, hush! It was all over the news!" The woman rolled her eyes, and grumbled.

Chelsea blinked, tensing up. Her muscles tightened, a cold sweat overcame her body. The pupils in her delicate eyes slowly shrank as her they widened. Her skin felt itchy and uncomfortable, as if someone was lightly brushing a lot of pins and needles against her. Her knees began to buckle. Why was she feeling so scared and nervous all of the sudden?

The women continued on with their ghastly conversation.

"Oh, but pft! That was a year ago! Wasn't it just some accident?" Said one of the twins.

The other twin shook her head. "No, I heard the girl did it on purpose!"

"Oh?" The pink lady argued. "Pft, I just thought some psychopath killed the poor people."

"Oh, but-"

Those two words were quite unneeded, since the bus was being heard traveling down the desolate, lonely streets. The woman sighed and smiled, being relieved that their ride was finally here.

Tina looked up at her trainer. She was panicking! But why? The Pokemon gave her trainer a friendly but worried look, and brushed against her leg. Chelsea blinked, and looked down at her Delcatty. She felt calmer, more happier, as if she was some medicine that magically cured her terror.

Chelsea let out a sigh, and blinked her eyes, smiling dreamily. "Come on, Tina, let's go..."

Tina nodded, and began to prance in front of Chelsea, leading her back home.

Not for long.

The bus that picked up the three woman made a sharp, right turn, heading straight for Chelsea and Tina. Chelsea shrieked, just as she noticed her beloved Pokemon had already began to cross the street. How the hell was this happening? The bus was going the other way just a minute ago!

Tina screamed as the bus refused to stop. The front of the bus furiously hit the frail Delcatty, ending her little life.

Chelsea sat in her soft, comfortable bed. All alone. The TV was off, the lights were off; heck, the only light in the room was coming from the open window, which had clear moonlight coming through it. Everything was so quiet, unmoving. After she saw Tina get hit, both her Pokemon and the bus vanished! How is that even possible? The only excuse she could tell her mother was that Tina was ran over, and she ran away, leaving someone else with the responsibility to clean the mess up. No matter how heartless it was, that's all she had for now.

But, something was nagging her. It kept on nagging her mind, her conscience, and ever her heart. It said to her to take revenge on Emily's Pokemon; She didn't deserve them, after all.

The stressed teenager nodded. She rather do it now, then never. She rather do it now, and let Emily go through the same pain she's been in, and perhaps even worse. And even more, it'll be fun!

Chelsea got up, and brushed off any dust from her pink PJ's. She stretched, cracked her knuckles, and slowly opened her door; Thank the gods it didn't creak.

She made sure everyone was asleep; It was a weekday, and it was almost midnight. She couldn't hear any TV's on, or any giggles or laughed coming from her sister's room. That was a good start, especially when she made her way downstairs; Her mother wasn't there, reading her book. She was most likely in her room, fast asleep.

Chelsea grinned, rubbing her hands. "Heh~ First off, the Lickitung..."

The girl looked around the kitchen. Everything was put back into their little drawers. The cloths were stacked, and the bowl of apples was untouched.

Chelsea made her way carefully over to the drawer where all the utensils were. Her fingers opened the drawer, and softly touched the sharp objects. "Mmm~ I'll need a Butcher Knife...This sharp knife will do, too...Hm...I could just prepare everything in here, but I'll need to block my mother's room..."

And so, Chelsea's plan went on. She has carefully stacked a pile of chairs and other objects in front of her mother's door, in a way so she could not get out, unless she climbed out the window. Lucky for her, Chelsea's mother's room was on the first floor. Though, Chelsea was still surprised her mother did not hear her.

Chelsea has already set up the things she needed to have in the kitchen in a perfect order. Now, all there was left to do was to make the perfect meal!

The angst teenager snickered, and walked up the creaky stairs carefully, not even making the slightest sound. She top-toed her way over to her sister's room, and opened the door; Her luck. That door did not creak either.

Emily was fast asleep, her body sprawled out upon the messy bed. Drool hung out of her mouth and fell on the pillow her little head law on, drenching a spot in wet saliva.

There were two Poke-Balls on Emily's big, yellow dresser. Though, Tinkles and Lu were on the floor, sleeping as well. Chelsea had to do this quickly.

Chelsea grabbed the Poke-Balls as fast as she could, and clicked the button in front, thus returning the Pokemon. That made little noise; Chelsea was getting _too_ lucky tonight. The teenager snickered before leaving her sister's room.

_This is perfect! _Chelsea thought ecstatically. _I'll torture that little brat as much as I can! Ha ha ha!_

Full of hatred and madness, Chelsea rushed down the stairs and into the cold kitchen. She set down the Poke-Balls on the table carefully as she grabbed a sharp, large knife; mostly used for cutting thick meats.

Chelsea released one of the Pokemon as she held the weapon tightly. The Lickitung came out, still sleeping, only half aware of what was going on or what was about to happen.

Chelsea bent down and sat on the Lickitung, raising the knife above her head. "Good night, Lu!" She laughed softly, letting her hands guide the knife quickly down upon the Pokemon, piercing it straight through it's chubby heart.

Chelsea glared and grabbed the Lickitung's head as it made a short second scream. The bloody knife then went into the throat of the Pokemon, causing it to choke and only make noises of dreadful pain. Chelsea even tried to wrap her tiny hand around the short length that was called the 'neck' of the Lickitung. Eventually, the creature gave in, and let its last breath be breathed.

The killer smiled delightfully, and lugged the dead Pokemon onto the table. It was a hard task, but well worth it.

Chelsea went over to her selection of knives, and grabbed the most suitable one for what she was about to do; the Butcher's Knife.

Chelsea propped the Pokemon into a position to where is lay on its fat stomach, its huge tongue laying out on the table. Chelsea yawned, and raised the knife, only to let it fall like the last one. This time, the knife struck the base of the tongue, giving Chelsea now a fine, long Lickitung's Tongue. Thankfully, it wasn't too long; about five to seven feet. Chelsea shrugged at the size, and rolled up the tongue, it now looking like a Cinnamon Bun. She had prepared this 'Cinnamon Tongue' in her mind so quickly; Use the same steps as you would with a Cinnamon Bun, just substitute the 'Bun' part with 'Tongue'.

Chelsea didn't care if there was blood gushing out of the Lickitung slowly. She ignored that too, and prepared the sweetness on top and around the tongue, and then, put it in the oven, on a pan. She then pressed a few buttons, and the oven began to heat. Everything was going by so quickly, it was amazing how much time she had left.

The 'cook' went back to the meat, or in this case, the Pokemon sitting on the table. She propped the floppy Pokemon upright this time, so she could cut the tail. Her choice of weapon was the same as last time. But, this part was harder to cut off; There were many muscles and bone in the way, but eventually, she managed to cut the big tail off.

This organ was going to be treated as a 'Meatloaf.' Chelsea began to cut 'sections' of tail off, even if they were a tad uneven, and then put them into a long pan. She sprinkled a few ingredients onto the tail that she had saved from a former friend. There was a lovely smelling garlic, salt from a distant city, and post importantly, a few drops a venom from a Seviper. Of course, she added the normal 'Meatloaf' ingredients to the dish as well.

As the tongue was cooking, Chelsea had grabbed a big trash bag and had put the rest of the undesirable Lickitung's body in it, and then, discarded it by dragging it out to the burn pile in their back yard. That was an easy task, and it made the time went by as the tongue, strangely, cooked faster than a regular Cinnamon Bun.

Chelsea quickly set the tongue on a decorated plate, and left it there for a quick moment as she set the pan carefully in the large sink, not bothering to rinse it out. The teenager then set the oven on a specific heat degree, and let the tail parts sit in there as she prepared the rest of the tongue.

A white, creamy, sugary substance was spread on the tongue, giving it the sweet taste a Cinnamon Bun would have. Chelsea then went over to her sister's 'Cookie Jar', to see if there were any leftovers from three days ago; and indeed, there was. Emily must have been saving them. Chelsea spread the cookies equally about the place, adorning the meal to look even more delectable. After that, she got a spoon and lightly dabbed a coat of sugar over the tongue and cookies, adding even more sweetness to it all. After Chelsea was done with that step, she finally got out a glass and slowly filled it with cold, silky milk.

Chelsea set aside that part of the meal as the oven beeped, letting her know the tail was done. When she opened the oven, all she could see was a brown, crisp, disguised tail, proposing as a Meatloaf. It was perfect, even the texture was spot on.

Chelsea did not have to do much but put the meat on a plate covered with lettuce and other sparkling veggies. She lightly grabbed a fork and small cutting knife, and set it in a perfect position on the plate by the meat, making it look picture worthy.

Chelsea gave out a nice sigh, and clapped her hands together. Everything smelled so exotic, and she did it, all by herself! Even if, though, it was in a state of insanity.

The teenager decided it was time to clean up. She washed and returned all the knives to their drawers, but left the pans in the sink. She mopped and wiped up all the remaining spots of blood, making sure not a trace was left.

Last but not certainly least, Chelsea began to climb back up the stairs to awaken her sister. She had everything planned out so greatly, so perfectly, nothing could go wrong!

Chelsea peaked her head through Emily's door, as if she wasn't in there earlier. "Oh, Emily~" Chelsea cooed at her sister softly, trying to wake her up.

Emily groaned, and shifted in her bed. "Ane..A-Ane..," She yawned, "W-What is it? What's...that smell?"

Chelsea smiled, opening to door wider. "I got a little late night snack for you, Emily. Well, especially since we really didn't get to eat a good breakfast this morning."

Emily smiled dreamily, and rubbed her eyes cutely. She stretched, yawned, and crawled out of her bed. "Ane, Ane...Can I eat it now? I mean, I don't want it to get cold."

Chelsea nodded quickly. "Oh, yeah! You can. Just be very quiet, though, 'cause mommy is sleeping," Chelsea said, filling Emily's mind with useless thoughts.

Emily got out of bed quickly, not bothering to get dressed, and followed Chelsea as if she was her own mother. The two walked downstairs, and into the kitchen where the 'snack' was.

Chelsea motioned for Emily to sit up at the table. "Just sit down, and I'll give you what's first~" She said gently, watching her little sister nod and do what she was told.

Chelsea moved over to the other side of the table, and withdrew Tinkles from her Poke-Ball. Emily blinked, looking at her sister with a confused expression, but did not say a word. The sister then held Tinkles by the neck, which made the little Pokemon shriek.

Emily gasped, with sudden tears in her eyes. "A-Ane!" She whispered harshly. "W-What are you doing to Tinkles?"

Chelsea smirked, laughing softly, feeling powerful. "Oh shush up, Emily. One wrong move, and I'll bring out a knife, which will end...Tinkles'..._life_," Chelsea said threateningly.

Emily bit her lip, feeling uncomfortable in her chair. "...W-What do you want me to do?" She asked her older sister.

Chelsea looked at the food. "I killed Lu, for what he had done to me; besides, you don't really deserve Pokemon. I made him into food, for _you_ to eat.~" Chelsea chuckled. "First, with the tongue; Or, the Cinnamon Bun, and then, with his tail, the meatloaf."

Emily shook her head in disbelief. "A-Ane...W-Why would you do something-" The little girl was shortly interrupted by a pound on the table.

Chelsea was glaring at her younger sibling harshly, full of wrath. "You _will_ eat it, whether you like..it..or.._**NOT**_!"

Emily was taken back by the sudden evilness in her sister. This was almost unbelievable, even if it was happening right in front of her eyes! "...I..I'll do it...F-For Tinkles," She added, even if she was really given no choice.

Such submissiveness made Chelsea's grin grow wider. "Good girl," Chelsea said, pushing the plate of tongue to her sister. "Then, eat it with your hands; eat up!" She giggled evilly.

Emily gulped. She was sweating so much, the air around her was full of hot dread...Everything was just so painful, unbearable, unreal. The girl lightly poked her first plate with her index finger quickly. It was cold, unappetizing, and ugly, no matter how much sugar and spice was put onto it.

Meanwhile, Chelsea was getting a trash bag for Emily; just in case. She talked over to her sister and threw the light bag onto the table, next to her food. "Just in case you need somewhere to put your vomit, sis." Chelsea said kindly, loving how much pain her sister was in right now.

Emily took the bag immediately, and kept it below her in her lap. She didn't even want to thank her sister for such a small little kind gesture, not after what she did to Lu.

Chelsea waved her other, free hand. "Well? Eat up. Or, would you rather have Tinkles dead?"

Emily shook her head, giving in to Chelsea once again. Her delicate face turned toward the tongue. _Just pretend it's yummy and normal, Emily..._ The poor little girl thought to herself as she picked up the tongue gingerly. It was soft and squishy, but oddly very dry. The sugars on it were warmer than the actual tongue itself. Emily finally sighed and gripped the snack tightly, and then, forced herself to bite into it.

Her tongue tasted the tongue she was biting on; It was soft now, and tasted strange. Emily closed her eyes, tears welling out. She bit down harder, no matter how tough the action was to do. The girl finally bit down hard enough to where her top teeth met her bottom teeth, and that is where she nearly vomited.

Chelsea kept her tight grip on the Skitty, still threatening Emily. "Well? What are you waiting for? Eat it! Chew it, then swallow it whole!"

Emily squealed painfully at Chelsea's words. It was so hard to just bite it, but now the pain was excruciating. Before Chelsea could say another word, before Emily could even chew a small piece, the little girl lifted the bag to her mouth quickly before she felt herself release her pain and stomach remains in the bag.

Chelsea huffed, and rolled her eyes, pushing the plate out of Emily's way. The sick little girl looked very pale and drained, mostly from what she just did. The teenager glared at her little sister with anger before speaking. "Okay, that's enough! Now, Emily, do 'Ane' a little favor. Just eat what is next, and Tinkles won't die. Okay?" She said, becoming softer.

Emily cried and choked on her words, but managed to nod for a response. Her hands were trembling, the room was getting dizzier and worse to look at, especially Chelsea.

The plate was pushed in front of Emily. The scent was more desirable than the last, but the fact that it was the tail that she was about to eat made everything worse. Emily carefully picked up the fork that was on the plate, now wishing she tried the cookies on the other plate first, just to give her a little confidence boost. But now, she had to face the worst; the 'Meatloaf'.

Emily jabbed the fork into the fresh meat, almost feeling like she was hearing the screams of her Pokemon along with it. Slowly, she raised the meat into her open, terrified mouth. It entered, and was engulfed by Emily's mouth. The feel of it was no more than ordinary meat, but again, the bare thought of it being the tail of her beloved Pokemon made her even more sick to her stomach. But she began to chew and chew, and then finally, swallow the poisoned meal.

After that, Chelsea let the little Skitty fall to the floor, whom then, skipped happily to her master. Chelsea, though, chuckled after that, whom was already getting a knife from a drawer. "You know, Emily, you won't live for long."

Emily's teary eyes darted to Chelsea. "W-What do you mean?" Her pure voice asked, thinking Chelsea was going to end her life right then.

Chelsea chuckled, taking out the knife. "Well, you just consumed a great deal of poison," she explained, "and you'll die very shortly."

The waitress turned on the TV, her light fingers running over the channels. The men sitting up at the bar all turned their heads toward the TV, clearly interested in what the magical box had to say.

A fancy news reporter appeared, looking very serious. A few of the men groaned, but the waitress snapped at them, her big, black Afro bouncing at her movements.

"Ya'll need to know something once in a while. Besides, the new's has been buzzin' 'bout that Nowa town and all its murders!"

One of the men sighed. "Man o' man...Those poor people...I feel sorry for me aunt over there."

The Waitress nodded, almost keeping her eyes glued onto the TV as well.

The reporter began to speak. "In other recent and disastrous news, there has been a second confirmed murder in the town of Nowa. As some may remember, last year, a student from Nowa High was killed, along with another boy and his Charmeleon. Detectives and police are still confused on to what exactly happened then, but are even more confused on how the children of Julie Ryu were found dead this afternoon..."

A gruff man waved his hand in the air, trying to ward away a fly. "Eh, enough of that crap, Shirley!"

The old waitress shrugged, and decided to turn off the TV.

Well, that took forever to write!

Keep watch for the third chapter, it'll come soon!


End file.
